


below

by destinyswish



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dubcon Kissing, Other, Reader is a servant at the castle, This is from my yandere blog so, Unhealthy Relationships, lucio kinda sees them as his property and treats them as such
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyswish/pseuds/destinyswish
Summary: You were simply doing your job.





	below

It wasn’t as if you’d ever met the count in person. You’d only seen him at public gatherings and occasionally walking around the castle, always from a distance. However, if the whispers you had heard from other servants were anything to go by, pissing him off was everything except good.

So, you were understandably a tad nervous when you were asked to bring food around at a meeting between him and his court. While you weren’t the type to be clumsy, which was the sole reason you were asked to help out, what if you  _did_ mess up?

Those thoughts didn’t matter now; they’d be a distraction. You wouldn’t allow yourself to show any sliver of fear, even if your heart pounded in your ears. The plate on your hand was balanced, most of your energy focused into keeping it steady. There was chatter in the background coming from the court. You didn’t pay much mind to it, as they didn’t care about your presence. The count was seated at the head of the table, fingers thrumming onto the wood.

“Hey, you! Servant!” Lucio’s voice boomed over any other background noise, making your body freeze. There weren’t any others present right now- Which meant you were the only one he could be calling for. Quickly, you put down the plate. The eyes of the courtiers bored into you, some perhaps excited at the possibility of you getting chewed out.

Though the urge to keep your eyes averted and back slouched was overwhelming, you kept your head up high and back straight as you strode towards him. Showing weakness wasn’t going to make this any easier on you.

“What is it you need of me, milord?” You were thankful no stutter could be heard as you spoke.

“The wine you gave me is  _disgusting_ ,” He spat, shoving the nearly full glass over to you, causing a few spatters of wine to dirty your clothes. “Get me another one.” The threat in his words was clear.

You took a hold of the glass, the crimson liquid swishing as your hands trembled slightly. “I’ll make sure to inform the kitchen and get you a wine that is more in tune with your tastes, milord.”

His eyes narrowed, yet you didn’t tear your gaze away. “You better.” The count growled as you turned around. Hesitant chatter started up around you once more; in your stress, you hadn’t even noticed everyone else had quieted down. And this time it wasn’t the courtiers’ eyes burning into your back, it was only his.

After that tiny incident, the night went on without a hitch. You didn’t expect much to change, however, there was a difference compared to before. You were continuously being called to help Lucio and assist at meetings. Other servants were also quick to take note of this.

You’d be stupid not to hear what people were saying about you, calling you the count’s ‘pet’. Even some of the workers you considered friends started avoiding you. This didn’t mean you understood it, though. Despite the fact you were at his side often, he didn’t treat you much differently. Or maybe you wouldn’t notice since you hadn’t interacted with him much?

Today you began questioning whether the ‘pet’ part really wasn’t true after all. You’d been called to the count’s private quarters. You couldn’t deny the fact you were uncomfortable. Yet, since it was his request, you didn’t have a choice in the first place. Your chest tightened at the idea of him touching you, filling you with nausea.

You knocked on the door of Lucio’s room, waiting for any sort of sign you were allowed entry. A bit of hope remained. Maybe he wasn’t here and he’d forgotten about it? This was quickly snuffed out as a sound came from the other side.

A rustling, like papers being moved before a voice made its way to your ears. “Who is it?” He didn’t sound angry, rather disinterested, which was a good thing.

“(L/N). I believe you requested my presence?”

A silence stretched on for a few seconds. “…Come in.” Taking a last deep breath, you entered the room. Red was clearly the room’s main theme, judging by the walls and the bed right to you. You didn’t have much chance to take it all in, as grey orbs immediately clashed with your own.

“So… You came.”

Your brow furrowed. “I thought I was supposed to, milord?”

Lucio chuckled, gaze not straying from you for a moment.  You felt trapped. “Of course you were. It wouldn’t have been pleasant if you hadn’t shown up.“ A chill shot up your spine. It wasn’t hard for you to remember the story about an artist getting trapped in the dungeons because he wasn’t happy with what he received.

“So? Are you going to come over here or not?” Your body tensed, hesitating if for a moment. He let out a breath through his nose, features not betraying much emotion.

You stood in front of him, not sure what to expect. Lucio stared down at you, a glint unfamiliar to you shining in his orbs. “Close your eyes.” Opening your mouth as if to protest, he cut you off before you could say anything.

“Got something to say, servant?” He snapped. You closed your mouth as you were reminded of your position, instead choosing to let your eyes be closed. “Good.”

His cold fingers ran along the skin of your neck, before wrapping something made of leather around it. Even with your eyelids shut you could tell; a dog’s collar with a charm. “Are you trembling because of me?” You hadn’t noticed, busier with keeping down the butterflies writhing in your guts than anything else. “That’s cute.” The count had leaned close towards your ear, making his breath tickle the skin. You could practically sense the smirk on his lips.

“Don’t you like it, the fact that they’re all talking about you? Those peasants are all jealous,” A smirk curled on his lips. What you were more curious about, is how he knew of the rumours about you. They didn’t seem like something the count himself was supposed to hear. “Even if you don’t enjoy it now, you’ll learn to.” Personally, you didn’t think so, going against him was just a bad idea in general. So you remained silent, which he took as a ‘yes’.

Now instead of his fingers, his lips brushed against your neck. You hadn’t even opened your eyes yet, a gasp falling from your mouth at his actions.

“Perhaps we should add one more mark, to show everyone you’re truly mine?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was imported from [my Tumblr blog](lovesickdrabbles.tumblr.com)!


End file.
